religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Converso
Converso is de Spaanse of Portugese term voor een bekeerling tot het christendom. Etymologie thumb|250px|right|Moskee in Córdoba, Spanje Het woord converso, vrouwelijk conversa, komt uit het latijn, van conversus, dat omdraaien of veranderen betekent. Het woord werd gebruikt in het Spanje van de 14e en de 15e eeuw om aan te duiden dat iemand die voorheen joods of moslim was, zich tot het christendom had bekeerd. Deze bekering tot het christendom vond vaak plaats onder bedreiging, politieke druk en door discriminatie. *Voor tot het christendom bekeerde moren werd ook de naam morisco gebruikt. Deze term werd ook gebruikt om gelovige moslims die hun geloof in het geheim beleden aan te duiden. *Voor de tot het christendom bekeerde joden werd ook de naam marrano gebruikt. Deze term werd ook gebruikt voor gelovige joden die hun geloof in het geheim beleden. Het woord marrano betekent in het Spaans tegelijkertijd ook viezerik of varken. Tegenwoordig wordt het woord in Spaanstalige landen nog steeds in deze betekenis gebruikt. Al in 1380 onder Johan I van Castilië werd het gebruik van dit soort woorden om joden of moslims aan te duiden verboden. Het woord wordt door zowel joden als moslims als zeer kwetsend ervaren, omdat voor beiden het varken een onrein dier is. Context thumb|200px|right|Synagoge in Toledo, Spanje De joodse bevolking was al vanaf de 2e eeuw na Chr. op het Iberisch Schiereiland aanwezig. Het was de grootste joodse gemeenschap van de hele wereld tot aan de 15e eeuw. Het Iberisch Schiereiland kende een moorse bevolking vanaf de eerste invasie in 711 tot aan de verovering van Granada in 1492. Voor de joden betekende deze invasie een bevrijding van de onderdrukking door de katholieke Visigoten. Er begon de gouden eeuw voor de joodse bevolking van Spanje. Eeuwenlang leefden moren, joden en christenen vaak lange perioden vreedzaam naast elkaar. Tijdens de Reconquista veranderde dit echter. De bekeringsdwang heeft in verschillende golven plaatsgevonden. Na een periode van relatieve rust tijdens de eerste eeuwen van de Reconquista vond er in een verwarde periode een reeks van tegen de Joodse bevolking gerichte pogroms plaats, die in 1391 te Sevilla begonnen, waarbij het volk opgehitst werd door aartsdiaken van Écija, Ferrán Martínez. In hetzelfde jaar bekeerde Rabbi Shlomo Halevi zich tot het christendom, werd als Pablo de Santa Mária bisschop van Burgos. Hij riep de Joden tot bekering op, waarbij hij druk op de Joodse gemeenten uitoefende. anaf 1391 begon de eerste massale jodenvervolging in Spanje. De economische crisis was waarschijnlijk de belangrijkste oorzaak van de haat tegen de joden en de vervolging. Onder druk van deze vervolging bekeerden duizenden joden zich tot het christendom. De Dominicaan Vincent Ferrer voerde van 1412-1414 een campagne om Joden en Moslims zich te laten bekeren, waarbij hij synagogen en moskeeën binnendrong. Zijn antisemitische preken maakten sentimenten los die tot jodenvervolgingen leidden. Ook het Dispuut van Tortosa tussen Joden en Christenen, dat door Tegenpaus Benedictus XIII werd verordonneerd en waarin de converso Gerónimo de Santa Fe (voorheen Joshua Haloriki) de leiding had, pakte slecht uit voor de Joden. Er volgden opnieuw bekeringscampagnes en de instelling van anti-joodse wetten. De Conversos waren onderling sterk verschillend. Sommigen oefenden het joodse geloof in het geheim uit, terwijl anderen rechtlijnige jodenhaters werden. Een terugkeer naar het Jodendom was zonder meer onmogelijk, daar men in dit geval als ketter werd beschouwd met alle gevolgen vandien. Toen vele Conversos maatschappelijk succesvol bleken, aangezien zij nu ook toegang hadden tot beroepen die voor Joden niet toegestaan waren, leidde dit tot afgunst bij de niet-bekeerde Joden en ook tot onlusten waarvan de Conversos het slachtoffer waren. Dit begon in 1449 te Toledo en breidde zich naar andere steden uit. Men begon met behulp van rassenwetten (estatudos de limpieza de sangre) de Conversos van voornoemde beroepen uit te sluiten. Ook de oudgelovige (niet-bekeerde) Joden speelden een rol hierin. De Spaanse adel van de 15e eeuw en daarna kent vele belangrijke families, leden van adel en koningshuizen die afstammen van Conversos. Toen in 1478 de Inquisitie werd ingevoerd, probeerde deze de zogeheten crypto-joden of judaizantes onder de Conversos uit te schakelen. Daartoe werd onder marteling de naam van steeds weer nieuwe "schuldigen" prijsgegeven. Aldus kwamen tussen 1481 en 1488 zevenhonderd Conversos op de brandstapel, terwijl 5000 anderen via boetedoening met de Kerk werden "verzoend". Isabella I van Castilië en Ferdinand II van Aragon tekenden op 31 maart 1492 het Verdrijvingsedict. Alle (oud-gelovige) joden moesten binnen enkele maanden Spanje verlaten opdat de Conversos niet meer met de joodse godsdienst in aanraking konden komen. Een groot aantal van jen bekeerde zich alsnog terwijl anderen naar Portugal of naar Noord Afrika Marokko uitweken. Portugal Met name in Portugal kregen de joden het moeilijk. Het land nam 50.000 tot 100.000 joden op doch, afgezien van 600 rijke families, werd de rest tot bekering of doorreis gedwongen. In 1493 werden 2000 kinderen ontvoerd en onder dwang gedoopt. In 1495 trad Emanuel I als koning van Portugal aan en verbeterde de situatie, maar toen hij in 1497 met Isabella van Asturië, de dochter van Isabella van Castilië, trouwde begon ook in Portugal de vervolging sterker te worden en in hetzelfde jaar werd de gehele joodse bevolking onder dwang gedoopt, maar verkreeg tevens amnestie. Een wet werd in het leven geroepen die verbood dat ze gedurende de komende twintig jaar wegens "afwijkend religieus gedrag" aangeklaagd konden worden. Dit alles leidde tot crypto-joodse tendenties binnen deze groep onder druk bekeerden. Niettemin kwamen velen in hoge posities terecht en ook wist men de invoering van de Inquisitie decennialang te verhinderen. Dit alles leidde toch weer tot ontevredenheid en in 1506, toen de koning buiten de stad vertoefde, kwam het tot uitbarstingen te Lissabon waarbij ongeveer 2000 Conversos de dood vonden. Na drie dagen werd dit bloedbad door de troepen van de koning beëindigd en werden de belangrijkste aanstichters gestraft. Het werd de Conversos toegestaan om ook naar andere christelijke landen uit te wijken. De van het Iberisch schiereiland afkomstige Joden worden Sefardische Joden genoemd. Echter gingen reeds in 1515 stemmen op om ook in Portugal de inquisitie in te voeren. In 1536 werd door koning Johan III van Portugal de Portugese inquisitie ingevoerd en in 1540 vond aldaar het eerste Autodafe plaats. Na protesten vanuit Rome werd de vervolging van de Conversos onderbroken, om in 1547 weer in volle hevigheid hervat te worden en de Spaanse inquisitie in wreedheid te overtreffen. Pas in 1580, toen het tot een personele unie tussen Spanje en Portugal kwam, werd de situatie enigszins beter. De Conversos konden zich toen in Spanje vestigen, waar de vervolging ondertussen minder heftig was geworden. Zie ook *Mudéjar Morisco Bronnen * Norman Roth, Conversos, Inquisition, and the expulsion of the Jews from Spain, 2002, The University of Wisconsin Press, ISBN 978-0-299-14234-6 * Duitstalige Wikipdia: Marranen Categorie:Geschiedenis van Spanje Categorie:Geschiedenis van Portugal Categorie:Christendom in Spanje Categorie:Christendom in Portugal Categorie:Joodse geschiedenis Categorie:Inquisitie Categorie:Antisemitisme Categorie:Geschiedenis van de islam bg:Конверси de:Converso en:Converso it:Converso ja:コンベルソ